


osaka sun mix

by sullixtion



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Angst, Drama, I don't know, M/M, coldplay inspired, the perks of being a wallflower references
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullixtion/pseuds/sullixtion
Summary: если внутреннее море хансоля только начинает штормить и с отчаянием нападать на сухие берега, то у юты соленая вода уже давно гложет кости волнами тоски.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the kooks - seaside.mp3  
> the fray - you found me.mp3  
> но все-таки больше первое.
> 
> курсив - это японский.

_\- И этот момент однажды станет историей._  
\- Что?  
\- Нет, ничего. Пойдем.  
Он спрыгивает на землю. Вокруг лужи – удивительно, что он не наступил ни в одну из них. Засовывает руки в карманы пальто. Улыбается – надломлено и криво.  
Позади, между высокими башнями домов, занимается рассвет.

(Хансоль знает, что всему виной его глупое сердце, но ничего не может с этим поделать).

Чем старше он становится, тем быстрее течет время. Неделя – их неделя – не успевает начаться, как наступает уже последний день, и Хансоль собирает вещи по всей квартире, недоумевая, почему вдруг его наушники лежат в кухонном шкафчике, в пустой пачке из-под чипсов.   
Юта не спешит ему на помощь даже тогда, когда чемодан отказывается закрываться. Хансоль, проклиная все на свете, пытается распихать вещи равномерно, даже туториалы гуглит, как складывать одежду так, чтобы она не занимала много места, но все как-то бесполезно. Он устало садится на чемодан и смотрит на Юту.  
-  Помочь не хочешь?  
\- Весело наблюдать, как страдают другие, - отзывается он, но ему совсем не весело.  
Хансоль вздыхает и переводит взгляд на постеры фильмов, расклеенные на стенах. «Интерстеллар», «Гарри Поттер» (у Юты даже шарф есть, желто-красный, хотя Хансоль и типирует его с завидным упорством в Когтевран), «Хорошо быть тихоней»; между ними висят маленькие афишки, которые обычно толстыми пачками лежат возле касс, где-то приклеены старые фото, где-то – вырезки из журналов.   
\- Я не хочу уезжать, - говорит он тихо.  
Юта поджимает губы.  
\- Не разводи тут сопли.

Ветер влетает в кухню, холодный весенний ветер, сильный и неудержимый, играет с занавесками и сметает со стола бумажку со списком продуктов; Юта сыпет в чашку слишком много заварки и не глядя льет кипяток. Хансоль смотрит на него, и что-то предательски ноет внутри.  
\- Тебе говорили… что у тебя красивые глаза?  
Юта замирает – Хансоль замечает, как он напрягается – и упирается ладонями в светлую столешницу. Проходит несколько секунд.  
\- Где ты этого дерьма понахватался?  
\- В дорамах, - честно признается он, и Юта, кажется, немного расслабляется, ставит перед ним чашку и садится напротив. – Но все-таки они и правда красивые.  
\- Заткнись.  
А еще уставшие и покрасневшие отчего-то, но об этом Хансоль молчит: незачем.   
Хансоль о многом не говорит. Юта и так знает.  
А если не знает, то точно догадывается.

Чай горячий и горький. Ветер ерошит волосы на затылке Юты, но он даже и не думает закрыть окно. Хансоль дотрагивается до его руки, сжатой в кулак, и он только вздрагивает, но не отдергивает ее; кожа у него прохладная, и Хансоль пытается разжать его пальцы. Юта слабо сопротивляется, но вскоре сдается; он сидит, сгорбившись, чуть отвернувшись, и – Хансолю кажется – дрожит.  
\- Это же не последний раз, - говорит Хансоль.   
Юта не отвечает.

Если внутреннее море Хансоля только начинает штормить и с отчаянием нападать на сухие берега, то у Юты соленая вода уже давно гложет кости волнами тоски. Юта о многом не говорит. Хансоль и так знает.   
А если не знает, то точно догадывается.

Губы у него тоже сухие и искусанные до запекшейся крови.   
\- Не усложняй, - говорит он Хансолю, и взгляд у него абсолютно пустой и направленный в никуда, через него. – Не усложняй ничего, а. Ты же…  
\- Все и так уже хреново.  
\- Не надо. Ты уедешь домой, и….  
\- _Я дома_ , - возражает Хансоль, и Юта сначала бледнеет, а потом просто бессильно утыкается лицом куда-то ему в ключицы, пальцами сжимая низ его рубашки на пару размеров больше.   
\- Да пошел ты, - тихо шепчет он.

(Хансоль знает, что, наверное, не должен был его целовать, но они проебались, они просто проебались).

Где-то глубоко ночью Хансоль особенно отчетливо слышит шелест волн; осознает, что бывают вещи, которые не должны были случаться, моменты, которых можно было избежать: он не захотел. Не захотел, чтобы было проще, - не захотел слушать.   
А может, это и не его вина. Может, судьба и правда существует, и все их жизни уже давно расчерчены чьей-то рукой, и он действует по повелению свыше, путая его со своими собственными желаниями.   
Хансоль с шумом выдыхает.   
\- Ты не спишь.  
Вместо ответа Юта тянется к его губам, и Хансоль буквально чувствует в нем какую-то совершенно потрясающую отрешенность, будто он уже смирился, что его мир разрушается до основания и исчезает во всполохах пламени, и у него мурашки по позвоночнику от этого всего.  
Поцелуи – как выстрелы в висок. У них осталось совсем ничего – от них остается совсем ничего.

Хансоль обещает, что вернется. Юта кивает на каждое его слово и с трудом выдерживает его прямой взгляд.  
\- Возвращайся.  
\- Или ты приезжай.  
Сложно, сложно, все сложно, все эти обязательства, эти их жизни; лучше бы им было по семнадцать, лучше бы их ничего не сковывало, и они были один на один со свободой.   
Хансоль не говорит «прости». Ему не за что извиняться.

Юта спрыгивает на землю с высокого бордюра. Вокруг лужи – удивительно, что не наступил в одну из них. Засовывает руки в карманы своего черного пальто и улыбается надломлено и криво, и Хансоля эта улыбка бьет наотмашь, и он, в общем-то, догадывался, но.  
\- И в этот момент… - начинает он.  
Юта поддевает носком ботинка банку колы и пинает ее.  
\- Мы были вечны.

(Всему виной их глупые сердца).

Над Осакой встает солнце.  



End file.
